Criminal mastermind
by Z lake
Summary: Federal police Cadets are going to earn a lot of money by catching a lot of wanted suspects. Rated M for. Well you'll see.
1. Law and Order

4 drivers that are looking for a race in rockport. They found a freeway race in Rockport and there all lining up. The 4 vehicles are

2014 Porsche Carrera GT.

2015 Dodge Viper.

2008 Corvette Zo6

And 2015 Ford GT.

An unknown racer sent a message to one of the racers.

 **Hey, Watch out. There are cops everywhere. Plus there are police cadets from Total Drama, Named Mac Arthur ad Sanders. The two female are driving a Dodge Viper. Trust me, They are Feds. So lets race.**

Traffic lights are now green and there off. There Racing real fast like a jet. Cars are flying at high speed. And by 20 minutes later Corvette won. But after the race is finished there were Police sirens all over town. So There all off driving like the wind.

* * *

Porsche scene. He is trying to escape from the cops but they keep chasing there tail. Helicopters inbound. Police Cadets are chasing the Corvette. Man oh man there's like 100 cops per backup. There were firing there weapons to the Porsche. The Porsche has a lot of bullet holes and Damage. On the rear side, On the Door side Left and Right. And on the Front. The Porsche went up in smoke. Then in flames. The suspect got out of the car. Takes his gun out from his pocket. And fired one of the officers. But the FBI fires the suspect really hard. And Now he is dead. His Porsche has been impounded and Destroyed.

* * *

Corvette scene. A corvette flies real fast up to 200 MPH On the Freeway in Rockport city. But the Corvette slowed down because there were roadblocks. Heavy SUV roadblocks. That are 4. He bashed 2 Suv's and went flying. His Bounty is $500,000 for hitting so many Police cars. Macarthur and Sanders are chasing his tail, Then Sanders Aims at the Corvette with a M4 Rifle. The Corvette takes a lot a damage. And then More Suv's came to crash a Corvette from front. Anddd. Bam! Suspect was dead from car crashing and Bashing. Mac Arthur get out her car, Takes out her gun and say Freeze! Mac Arthur saw a dead Suspect that was inside the car. "Well Sanders only 2 cars to go". Said Mac Arthur putting her weapon back in her pocket. "No kidding." Said Sanders as if they went back to the FBI Dodge Viper. And now they drove and headed to the next suspect.

* * *

Viper scene. There are a lot of Feds chasing the Viper. Mac Arthur came really fast. Chopper is still inbound. The Suspect saw a Corvette roadblock that's a mile away. And spike strips. He tried to dodge a Federal Corvette and a spike strip. But one the tires got spiked. He then spun out like a tornado getting dizzy. He was crashing real fast after he got spiked. The suspect was now dead after a 5 minute crash. Allright! Mac Arthur and Sanders both said in unison then they high five each other.

* * *

Ford Gt scene. He was hiding in Ocean Hills. He's not in Rockport. The Cadets found the suspect from out of no where. Don't move! Said Mac Arthur. "Before you Cadets arrested me". Said the suspect. He takes Mac Arthur gun and Sanders. Take that Armor off. Mac Arthur takes her Armor off and drops on the ground. "Now take off that shirt and pants and your shoes." She took off her shirt and pants expect Sanders. Suspect still aiming at Arthur. "ARE YOU TRYING TO HAVE SEX WITH A FED"! Mac Arthur yelled. Maybe. Said the suspect. Uhhh fine! Mac Arthur yelled as if she took off her Bra and Panties. Please. Take me. I'm all horny. Said Arthur going in a sweet voice. I will. Said the suspect as if he took off his clothes and have sex with a Fed. 20 minutes of sex later. He can hear sirens all over. And he get in his car with a naked Mac Arthur. He puts on auto pilot and then he kissed a fed again. [Kissing sounds] Once It's in auto pilot it got damaged because the cops hit a ultra rare Ford GT. He is now under arrested.

* * *

Jail scene. A male suspect is now in Jail with the rest of the prisoners. Lonely and sad. He kissed a Fed and make love a Fed so he is arrested for 50 years.

* * *

Ending. Mac Arthur and Sanders are now in a beach and earn 1 million dollars for Catching all wanted suspect. They all have fun. The End!


	2. Note!

Author's Note. For cop music. Go to Need for speed most wanted pursuit soundtrack on you tube while reading. Please and thank you for the support.


End file.
